Speech recognition refers to the process of converting spoken words to text. Speech recognition systems translate verbal utterances into a series of computer readable sounds which are compared to known words. For example, a microphone may accept an analog signal which is converted into a digital form that is divided into smaller segments. The digital segments can be compared to the smallest elements of a spoken language. From this comparison, the speech recognition system can identify words by analyzing the sequence of the identified sounds to determine, for example, corresponding textual information.